Harry Potter und der heiße Dreier, der die Welt rettete
by Meta Morphos
Summary: Harry ist heterosexuell, wirklich. Leider glaubt das außer ihm selbst niemand. Harry Luna Blaise crackfic. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, Original verfasst von opalish unter dem Titel The WorldSaving Properties of Hot Threesome Sex.


_Disclaimer: Ich besitze nicht die Rechte._

 _Das ist selbst für mich total verrückt. Ich stelle es jetzt schnell online, weil ich unter Schlafentzug leide und meine Urteilsfähigkeit im Arsch ist, aber es ist sehr gut möglich, dass mir nach einer Mütze Schlaf klar wird, was ich getan habe, ich in Panik ausbreche und alles für immer und ewig lösche, Amen._

* * *

 **(Harry Potter und) Der heiße Dreier, der die Welt rettete**

* * *

Die ganze Affäre begann mit mit dem Vorfall mit Cho unter dem Mistelzweig. Okay, also der Kuss war nicht gerade ein Feuerwerk mit Sternschnuppen, Aufputsch-Tränken und Aufmunterungszaubern. Tatsächlich war er einfach nur, na ja, nass gewesen. Für Harry bedeutete das schlicht, dass er keine Leute küssen sollte, die ihre Tränendrüsen nicht unter Kontrolle hatten. Oder auch – er erinnerte sich nur ungern – ihre Zungen.

Aber sonst schien das niemand so zu sehen wie Harry. Das fand er heraus, nachdem Colin ihm drei oder vier Tage lang noch erbarmungsloser gefolgt war als gewöhnlich. „Wieso lässt er mich nicht in Ruhe?" verlangte Harry zu wissen. Seine Stimme brach sich peinlicherweise am letzten Wort, denn das Universum und seine eigenen verdammten Hormone hassten ihn einfach _so_ _sehr_.

„Ach, Harry," seufzte Hermine. Harry wusste ganz genau, was dieser Tonfall bedeutete: Sie hielt ihn für reizend, aber schwer von Begriff und hinreißend emotional unterentwickelt. Ron schaute mürrisch drein, denn jedes mal, wenn _er_ sich ahnungslos, verwirrt und emotional unterentwickelt benahm, kreischte Hermine viel herum und verhexte ihn dann. „Er ist verknallt."

„In wen?" fragte Harry verblüfft und Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„In dich natürlich."

„Ist kaum zu übersehen, Kumpel," stimmte ihr Ron zu.

Harry glotzte. „Ähm."

„Natürlich ist er gar nicht dein Typ," fuhr Ron etwas verächtlich fort.

„Nee," stimmte Harry langsam zu. „Wo er doch ein _er_ und, du weißt schon, ein _ER_ ist."

Ron blinzelte. „Ähm klar," sagte er und klang nicht besonders überzeugt. Hermine seufzte einfach wieder.

* * *

Danach wurde Harry etwas … paranoid. Er begann, den Menschen in seiner Umgebung mehr Beachtung zu schenken und konnte nicht umhin, zu bemerken, wie Mädchen ihm ständig Blicke voller Verachtung und Enttäuschung zuwarfen, ganz genau wie die, die Blaise Zabini abbekam, seit er im Jahr zuvor sein offizielles Coming-Out gehabt hatte.

Einerseits war Harry irgendwie überrascht und befriedigt, dass er auf der 'Verdammtnochmal-den-hätt-ich-mir-auch-gern-geschnappt'-Skala so hoch eingeschätzt wurde wie Zabini. Selbst Harry musste zugeben, dass der Slytherin ziemlich gut aussah. Aber andererseits, _was zur Hölle …!_

„Ich mag Mädchen, weißt du?" teilte er Ginny Weasley eines Nachmittags niedergeschlagen mit, nachdem er gerade beobachtet hatte, wie Blaise ihm von der anderen Seite der Eingangshalle schöne Augen machte. Er beugte sich sehr nah zu ihr herüber, aber Michael Corner lächelte die beiden nur gutmütig und ohne einen Hauch von Eifersucht in den Augen an.

Harry beschloss, dass er alle und jeden hasste. Hätte es Corner umgebracht, wenigstens ein wenig verunsichert auszusehen?

„Natürlich tust du das," stimmte Ginny ihm in einem Ton zu, der sagte: 'Halten wir mal die arme Klemmschwester bei Laune.' „Ich schätze, du bist einfach verwirrt."

„Ich bin nicht verwirrt!" schrie Harry.

„Nein, nein. Das kann ich sehen," erwiderte Ginny beschwichtigend. Sie warf Michael einen vielsagenden Blick zu und Michael feixte. Harry entwickelte so langsam einen tiefen Hass für diese Attitüde des 'kessen rothaarigen Hitzkopfs', die Ginny da am Start hatte.

Zabini warf ihm einen Kuss zu und Harry bekämpfte mannhaft seine _extrem heterosexuellen_ Tränen.

* * *

„Ich bin nicht schwul," erklärte Harry Zabini missmutig in Zaubertränke. Snape hatte die beiden in einem typischen Akt von beiläufiger Boshaftigkeit für die gesamte Woche zu Arbeitspartnern erklärt.

„Dann wirst du wohl nicht den Bottom geben," interpretierte Zabini schicksalsergeben Harrys Kommentar. „Tja, ich schätze, ich bin trotzdem dafür zu haben." Er machte eine Pause, grinste dann und bewegte seinen Ellbogen als würde er Harry in die Rippen stupsen. „Hehe, zu haben, zwinker zwinker."

Harry kapitulierte; er sackte in sich zusammen und ließ seinen Kopf vornüber mit einem Knall auf die Schulbank fallen. „Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor für das Stören des Unterrichts!" reagierte Snape sofort mit einem widerlichen Lächeln.

„Ich hasse die gesamte Welt," seufzte Harry.

Zabini schmollte.

* * *

„Ihr wisst, dass ich wirklich nicht schwul bin," sagte Harry etwas verzweifelt zu Ron und Hermine. Draco Malfoy hatte ihm den ganzen Tag lüsterne Blicke zugeworfen und … das ging einfach zu weit.

Hermine schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Du tust dir bloß selber weh mit dieser ununterbrochenen Selbstverleugnung, Harry," erklärte sie in einem informativen 'Zwölf-Schritte-zu-einem-gesunderen-Selbst'-Ton. „Wir lieben dich alle genau so wie du bist. Obwohl, ein bisschen weniger Herumschreien würde vielleicht auch nicht schaden. Aber es ist überhaupt nichts falsch daran, sich zu anderen Jungen hingezogen zu fühlen."

„Außer, es ist Crabbe oder Goyle," warf Ron hilfreicherweise ein.

„Außer, es ist Crabbe oder Goyle. Oder Snape," stimmte Hermine, immer die bedingungslos unterstützende beste Freundin, zu. „Oder dieser Wichser Anthony Goldstein."

Harry, der verwirrt war von Hermines plötzlicher Abneigung gegen einen völlig anständigen und eher unscheinbaren Ravenclaw, warf Ron einen fragenden Blick zu. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und formte die (lautlosen) Worte „hat sie in einem Test geschlagen" und das erklärte natürlich alles.

„Aber eigentlich, Harry," fuhr Hermine mit ihrem Thema fort, wobei ein kleines Goldstein-inspiriertes Runzeln auf ihrer Stirn zurückblieb, „hätte es uns von Anfang an klar sein müssen. Ron hat mir erzählt, dass du im ersten Schuljahr oft Albträume hattest, in denen du gebettelt hast, dass du rauskommen kannst."

„Aus dem Schrank," ergänzte Ron mit dem Mund voll Schokofrosch.

„Und ich brauche ja kaum eine Expertin im Wahrsagen zu sein, um das zu deuten," schloss Hermine unverschämt selbstgefällig.

Harry fixierte die beiden mit einem langen, giftigen Blick. „Hermine," sprach er so geduldig wie er nur konnte. „Ich hatte Alpträume davon, im Schrank eingesperrt zu sein, **WEIL MEINE VERWANDTEN MICH GEZWUNGEN HABEN, GANZE ZEHN JAHRE MEINES LEBENS IM SCHRANK UNTER DER TREPPE ZU WOHNEN!"** "

Sein bester Freund und seine beste Freundin starrten ihn stumm an. „Oh," sagte Ron. „Stimmt. Diese Arschlöcher.

„Na gut," sagte Hermine und beäugte ihn mit einem beunruhigend klinischem Interesse. „Dann ist es ja kein Wunder, dass du immer schreist. Aber," fing sie sich schnell wieder ein, „das bedeutet nicht, dass du nicht trotzdem auf dem anderen Ufer des Großen Sees zu Hause bist."

Der Korridor war wunderbar leer – nur Harry, sein Schatten und sein Spiegelbild im Fenster. Es war der perfekte Ort, wo ein missverstandener und schwer belasteter Schüler eine Weile seinen existenziellen Ängsten freien Lauf lassen konnte.

„Ich bin nicht schwul," sagte er zu seinem glasigen, durchsichtigen Spiegelbild. „Ich mein, daran ist natürlich nichts verkehrt ..." Er hatte tatsächlich eine Zeitlang darüber nachgedacht, zu versuchen schwul zu werden. Onkel Vernon fürchtete und hasste Homosexualität fast so sehr wie er Magie fürchtete und hasste. Und wenn es etwas gab, das Harry das Zusammenleben mit seinen Verwandten versüßte, dann war es, sie zu peinigen. „Aber ich mag Mädchen eben wirklich."

„Ich glaube dir," sprach eine körperlose Stimme aus einer dunklen Ecke und Harry zuckte zusammen. Sein Puls war auf 180 als er sich umdrehte und sah, dass Luna Lovegood ihn mit weiten, verschleierten Augen groß anstarrte.

„Ähm ... hi," sagte Harry etwas matt.

„Aber aber," sagte sie gedankenverloren mit beruhigender Stimme. „Hab ich dich erschreckt? Du solltest mit Blaise reden, ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich trösten wird. Ich habe gehört, dass Sex eine ausgezeichnete Entspannungsmaßnahme ist."

Sie blinzelte ihn ein paar mal an. In dem trüben Licht sahen ihre Augen sehr blau aus. Harry fragte sich, ob das ein Versuch war, in Morsezeichen mit ihm zu kommunizieren.

„Ich dachte, du glaubst mir," sagte er pikiert.

„Oh, das tue ich auch," bestätigte Luna. „Darum bin ich auch mehr als gewillt, mich euch anzuschließen."

Harry blinzelte zurück und hoffte, dass er nicht gerade in Morse signalisierte: 'Oh ja, das klingt sexy und würde mir Spaß machen.'

„Ähm, also … Das ist … Ich bin dann mal … woanders," krächzte er. Selbst Snape wäre beeindruckt gewesen von dem schieren Ausmaß an Disziplin, die es ihn kostete, diese Vorstellung zu unterdrücken. „Irgendwo sehr woanders."

* * *

Das Date bei Madam Puddifoot war schlicht und einfach die Hölle. Cho war unsicher und extrem anhänglich und außerdem tränendurchweicht. Die kleinen Engelchen gaben ihm lüsterne Blicke (offenbar dachten sogar _sie_ , dass er schwul war). Und er konnte immer noch Hermines missbilligendes Gesicht in seiner Erinnerung sehen: „Du solltest ihr nichts vormachen, Harry! Das ist euch beiden gegenüber nicht fair." ,

Außerdem hatte Zabini, seit die Neuigkeit von dem Date in Hogwarts die Runde gemacht hatte, diesen jämmerlichen, erschütterten Gesichtsausdruck getragen. Mädchen aus allen Häusern starrten ihn böse an und flüsterten miteinander über seine grausamen, herzensbrecherischen Absichten. Parkinson schnüffelte jedes mal verachtungsvoll, wenn sie ihn traf und murmelte Dinge wie: „Ich wette, du trittst auch kleine Hündchen, Potter! Und ich hoffe, du erstickst an den Süßigkeiten, die du Babys klaust."

Und dann war da noch Snape, der freudig eine enorme Anzahl Punkte von Gryffindor abzog als Rache dafür, dass Harry Zabinis Hoffnungen und Träume oder was auch immer zerstört hatte. Und das war einfach … Nein. Harry wusste, dass die Zauberwelt nicht gerade logisch oder vernünftig war, aber er war sich fast völlig sicher, dass Lehrer keine Punkte abziehen durften, nur weil Harry keinen verschwitzten, schwulen Sex mit seinem Mitschüler haben wollte. Er zog sogar in Erwägung, sich deswegen an McGonagall zu wenden, aber jedes mal, wenn er versuchte, sich diese Konversation auszumalen, schaltete sich sein Gehirn buchstäblich aus.

Und nun weinte Cho wieder und kreischte etwas von seiner glühenden Liebe zu Hermine oder so ähnlich und dann von seiner glühenden Liebe zu Zabini, und irgendwo in ihrem Redeschwall war auch etwas über „alle diese mysteriösen Nachhilfestunden bei Snape, du kleine Schlampe, du!" Er weigerte sich, das auch nur zu hören, denn er fand, er sei noch zu jung zum Sterben.

„Am Abend, zurück im Gryffindor-Turm war Harry sicher vor Skeeters Suggestivfragen (Konzentrier dich besser mal auf den bevorstehenden Völkermord, Weib!), vor Hermines enttäuschtem Blick, vor Chos Tränendrüsen und vor Snapes … Snapeheit. Er sagte er zu Neville: „Weißt du, ich wünschte, ich _wäre_ schwul."

„Das ist schön, Harry," sagte Neville und trat vorsichtig den Rückzug an.

* * *

Harry ermahnte sich selbst, dass Gryffindors mutig, verwegen und entschlossen sind. Und es war an der Zeit, dass er sich wie ein echter Gryffindor und erst recht ein echter Teenager verhielt.

Er zog aus, um Luna zu suchen, aber sie war nirgendwo zu finden, und alle schauten ihn nur schräg an, wenn er fragte, ob sie wüssten, wo Luna sich verstecken könnte. „Du willst mit Loony reden?" war die allgemeine Reaktion, obwohl diese Ausrufe sich mit einem gelegentlichen „Du willst ein _Mädchen_ finden?" abwechselten.

Schließlich überlegte er sich, dass – da es sich nun einmal um Luna Lovegood handelte – es am einfachsten wäre, es ihr zu überlassen, ihn zu finden. Sie tauchte schließlich immer gerade dann auf, wenn er irgendwo allein war und sich furchtbar missverstanden und voll existenzieller Angst fühlte. Also suchte er sich einen verlassenen Gang und kam sich äußerst gerissen vor, als er sich lässig gegen eine Wand lehnte und bemühte, besonders Emo auszusehen.

„Sie haben geläutet?" fragte Luna und trat plötzlich aus dem Schatten einer rostigen alten Rüstung hervor.

„Ähm, ja," gab Harry zurück und versuchte, das Gefühl der Unbehaglichkeit zu verdrängen, das ihn bei ihrem Erscheinen beschlich. Das hier würde wahrscheinlich nicht besonders glatt laufen, wenn er sich gar zu seltsam dabei vorkam. „Ich wollte bloß, ähm, wollte dich bloß fragen ... Du weißt schon. Also ... ob du noch Lust hast, auf ... Weißt schon ..."

Luna legte den Kopf schräg und unterbrach ihn mit verschwörerischer Stimme: „Psssst. Ich muss die Schlibberwabbs konsultieren, die ach so leicht auf der frischen Brise hier umherschweben."

Harry fragte sich im Stillen, ob es zu spät war, jetzt noch schreiend davonzulaufen.

Luna lächelte und Harry musste zugeben, dass sie ein ziemlich hinreißendes Lächeln hatte. „Die Schlibberwabbs sagen, dass heute ein ausgezeichneter Tag für das Schmieden neuer Beziehungen ist. Und auch für heiße Dreier," fügte sie noch hinzu und der Korridor erschien mit einem Mal deutlich wärmer.

„Okay dann," sprach Harry mit wackeliger und etwas schriller Stimme. „Gut. Ähm. Also denkst du, das Zabini, ähm ..."

„Schwer zu sagen. Aber komm, folge mir, junger Gryffindor-Löwe!" sprach Luna gebieterisch. „Denn ich habe einen gar ausgeklügelten und listigen Plan entworfen, der garantiert jeden Jungen im Nu erobern wird."

„Na ja," überlegte Harry mit zweifelnder Stimme, „du bist ja immerhin eine Ravenclaw."

Sie erwog diese Aussage sorgfältig. „Ja," stimmte sie schließlich zu, „das bin ich."

* * *

Lunas ausgeklügelter und listiger Plan bestand offenbar darin, Zabini auf dem Weg zum Unterricht abzufangen und laut, so dass alle Umstehenden mithören konnten, zu verkünden: „Du, ich und Harry. Leeres Klassenzimmer in einer Stunde. Austausch größerer Mengen an Körperflüssigkeiten. Bist du dabei?"

Harrys Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Zabini glotzte einen Moment lang, dann grinste er bedächtig und irgendwie auch sexy.

„Bravo, Potter!" sagte jemand ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Kann ich zusehen?" bettelte ein anderer.

„Nur, wenn du zahlst," hörte Harry sich antworten und Blaises Blick verwandelte sich just von verhalten interessiert zu hoffnungslos lüstern. Typisch, dachte Harry benommen, dass ein Slytherin sich an Schamlosigkeit und Erpressung aufgeilt. Ganz zu schweigen von schamloser Erpressung.

„Vergiss das mit der einen Stunde!" sagte Zabini mit leiser, tiefer Stimme, und einige der anwesenden Jungen und die meisten der Mädchen sahen so aus, als würden sie gleich seinen Namen kreischen und ihm ihre Unterwäsche zuwerfen. „Wir gehen _jetzt_."

„Ähm," sagte Harry und war sich auf einmal nicht mehr sicher. Aber Luna und Blaise fassten ihn unter den Armen und schleppten ihn davon. Immerhin überschütteten sie ihn nicht mit Tränen und Rotz oder kreischten Vorwürfe über seine super-geheime Affäre mit Snape.

* * *

Heiße häuserübergreifende Dreiecksgeschichten waren – wie Harry entdeckte – nicht nur eine hervorragender Methode, die Kluft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor in Zeiten des Krieges zu überbrücken ("Im Inneren vereint," kicherte Blaise, „verstehst du? Im _Inneren vereint_? Zwinker zwinker!"), sondern erwiesen sich außerdem auch als ausgesprochen nützlich, wenn es darum ging, den eigenen Kopf zu leeren. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Schlüssel zu Okklumentik regelmäßiger, lebhafter Sex wäre?

Und obwohl Harry nicht wirklich wollte, dass sein Gehirn komplett entleert wurde, war er keinesfalls bereit, sexy Schlafzimmerabenteuer zugunsten von ein paar bizarren Träumen aufzugeben – geheimnisvolle Korridore hin oder her.

„Merlin-sei-Dank, dass Zabini Sie endlich in den Griff gekriegt hat. Kein Wunder, dass Sie bisher zu nichts zu gebrauchen waren," sagte Snape und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Harry lehnte sich etwas nach hinten, um umherfliegender Pomade auszuweichen. Der Zornes-Speichel war schon schlimm genug. „Diese ganzen unterdrückten hormonellen Triebe ..."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das hier angebracht ist," widersprach Harry eher zaghaft. Eine Welt, in der Snape darüber reden konnte, dass Zabini Harry im Griff hatte, war nicht unbedingt eine Welt, die er retten wollte.

„Jetzt aber den Schwanz nicht hängen lassen, Potter!" befahl Snape gereizt. Diese Bemerkung war bestens dazu geeignet, zu verhindern, dass Harry jemals wieder körperlich in der Lage sein würde, den Schwanz hoch zu kriegen oder dort zu belassen. „Unser nacktes Leben und die Zukunft der gesamten Zauberwelt könnten davon abhängen."

„Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass dieses Gespräch hier fehl am Platz ist," sagte Harry. Er blickte an sich herab und fügte ein klägliches „Kein Druck, Kleiner!" hinzu.

Snape machte einen seltsamen Ton in seiner Kehle und Harry erstarrte. Er warf seinem Lehrer einen schnellen Blick zu. Harry war sich sicher, dass Snape nicht zögern würde, peinliche Gerüchte über ihn zu verbreiten, auch _wenn_ er einen Slytherin vögelte. „Ich meine, ähm, Nicht-ganz-so-Kleiner."

Snape fletschte die Zähne und rollte seine Augen so heftig, dass er aussah, als hätte er Tollwut. Das war – wie Harry mit Entsetzen klar wurde – Snapes belustigtes Gesicht.

„Legilimens!"

* * *

„Ich wusste doch, du stehst auf Jungs," erklärte Hermine triumphierend . Sie vollführte ihren patentierten 'Ahaha _ha_ -ich-habs-gleich-gewusst-denn-ich-bin-weise-und-klug-und-allwissend'-Tanz auf, der hauptsächlich darin bestand, dass sie auf der Stelle herumhüpfte, die Faust in die Luft stieß und ihre Haare in die Gesichter aller Umstehenden schleuderte.

„Luna," erinnerte Harry sie gelassen, nachdem er ein Büschel wuscheliger, brauner Haare ausgespuckt hatte. Hermines völlig-intellektueller-und-kein-bisschen-unanständiger Triumph verblasste ein wenig.

„Bisschen schräg, diese Lovegood," sagte Ron und das war, soweit Harry sehen konnte, Rons einzige wirkliche Meinung zur ungewöhnlichen Beziehung seines besten Freundes. Es gab gute Gründe, warum der Rotschopf höchstwahrscheinlich Harrys liebste Person in der ganzen Welt war. Ron war eben ganz besonders einfach gestrickt in einer komplizierten Welt.

„Korrekt," stimmte Harry vergnügt zu. Die Sache mit Luna war, dass sie andauernd alle möglichen verrückten Ideen zu allen möglichen merkwürdigen Themen hatte – und ja, das konnte schon beunruhigend sein. Aber manchmal stieß sie damit auf Gold, meistens während sie nackt war. Harry _mochte_ nackte Ideen.

„Ja, aber du und Blaise," beharrte Hermine, die es gemeinhin vorzog, so zu tun, als würde Luna gar nicht existieren. Aber das war in Ordnung, denn Luna bestand darauf, dass Hermine eigentlich nur eine Manifestation von Harrys unterbewusstem Begehren sei, im Unterricht zu brillieren.

Blaise wies zwar darauf hin, dass er Hermine auch sehen konnte – oder zumindest ihre Haare, die dazu tendierten, den Rest ihrer Erscheinung und aller Umstehenden zu verdecken. Luna hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und geantwortet, dass Harrys Unterbewusstes ein mächtiges Unterbewusstes sei, und dass das Zaubereiministerium es überaus fürchtete. Darum hätten sie anstelle der unterbewussten Hermine eine gefälschte Hermine immatrikuliert, damit niemand jemals das Ausmaß der mannhaften Macht von Harrys Psyche erahnen könne. Irgendwie hatten vielleicht auch Nargel eine Rolle dabei gespielt. Harry und Blaise hatten sie eine Weile in kameradschaftlicher Verwirrung angestarrt. Und dann gab es Sex.

„Schon lustig," sagte Ron mit einem frechen Schimmer in den Augen, „ist dir mal aufgefallen, dass Snape weniger Punkte von Gryffindor abzieht, je mehr Zabini in Zaubertränke vor sich hin summt?"

„Je glücklicher die Slytherins sind, desto glücklicher ist Snape," antwortete Harry unbeschwert. Da war er von ganz alleine drauf gekommen und Blaise war nicht gerade abgeneigt, 15 Minuten vor jeder Zaubertränke-Stunde in einen nahegelegenen Besenschrank gezerrt zu werden.

„Ich will mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, wie Professor Snape sich dein Sexleben ausmalt," murmelte Hermine.

„Ich wünschte nur, er würde aufhören, in meinen 'Nachhilfestunden' davon zu reden," seufzte Harry und fügte seinen Freunden damit eine weitere seelische Narbe fürs Leben hinzu – zum wahrscheinlich elften mal seit sie sich kennengelernt hatten.

* * *

Wie zu erwarten, versuchte Umbridge, als sie von Harry, Luna und Blaise erfuhr, 'unkonventionelle' Beziehungen in Hogwarts zu verbieten. Aber die Krötenfrau hatte nicht mit der Kraft der Slytherin-Solidarität und was das betraf auch Slytherin-Romantik gerechnet. Pansy und Millicent, beide alte Freundinnen von Blaise, waren berühmt für ihre Schwäche für Dinge wie Kätzchen, Einhörner und unmögliche Liebschaften, und sie würden nicht zulassen, dass jemand der epischen Romanze ihres Freundes im Weg stand.

Niemand fand je heraus, was sie getan hatten oder wie, aber Umbridge verschwand am nächsten Tag und wurde nie wieder gesehen. Die jüngeren Schüler und Schülerinnen behaupteten noch wochenlang heiter, man könne das Echo von Umbridges Schreien in klaren, stillen Nächten im Wind hören.

Die ganze Schule jubilierte. Trelawney sagte voraus, dass sie alle lange, glückliche, gesunde Leben voller Babys und fetter Bankkonten führen würden. Flitwick quiekte eine Menge und fiel mindestens zweimal vornüber. Sprout gab Pansy und Millicent enorme Sträuße menschenfressender Rosen und war nicht einmal gar zu verstimmt, als die leicht angenagten Mädchen ihre Geschenke laut schreiend mit Schlägen zu zähmen versuchten.

Eine zu Tränen gerührte McGonagall verlieh Pansy und Millicent in der nächsten Verwandlungsstunde ungefähr eine Zillion Punkte ("Oh, was für ein liebreizend höhnisches Grinsen, Parkinson, dafür gibt es 60 Punkte für Slytherin!" Oder: „Oh Bulstrode, Ihre Verwandlungen sind immer auf so herzige und unterhaltsame Art und Weise _falsch_ – 80 Punkte für Slytherin!"). Außerdem gab sie Harry eine riesige Umarmung, die ihn entsetzt und mit einem Gefühl kalter innerer Leere zurückließ, und verkündete, dass jeder und jede, die Luna für den Rest des Schuljahres auch nur schief ansahen, entsetzliche Schmerzen und Schande zu erwarten hätten.

Ein panisch dreinblickender und am ganzen Körper zitternder Blaise berichtete ihnen von seiner wagemutigen Flucht aus ihrem Büro, wo sie ihn gezwungen hatte, Kekse zu essen und wiederholt das Haar gezaust hatte bis seine Kopfhaut fast blutete.

Umbridge wurde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste durch einen Ex-Auror ersetzt. Er brachte ihnen obszöne Lieder bei und sie schnappten so einiges an echt versautem Auroren-Jargon auf. Er war zwar auch ein Strohmann vom Ministerium und gab keinen echten praktischen Unterricht, aber da sie alle massenweise anstößige neue Wörter lernten, störte das niemanden.

Dumbledore beorderte Harry einen Tag vor Ende des Schuljahres in sein Büro und sagte, da Harrys Erfolg in Okklumentik nur auf der Grundlage regelmäßiger, ähm, _Beziehungen_ mit seinem, ähm, Partner und seiner Partnerin möglich sei, würden sie alle drei den Sommer über im Haus am Grimmauldplatz verbringen (vorausgesetzt natürlich, sie wollten kommen und hätten die Zustimmung ihrer Eltern bla, bla, _bla_ ).

„Flotte Dreier lösen alle Probleme," verkündete Luna fröhlich, als Harry ihr und Blaise von der verbesserten Sommerplanung berichtete. Harry fand, dass sie recht hatte, insbesondere als Kreacher großen Gefallen an Blaise fand und ihm erzählte, dass er seit einiger Zeit an einer Verschwörung mit den Malfoys gearbeitet hatte.

„Er hat auch irgendwas von einem Medaillon und Meister Regulus gesagt," fügte Blaise nachdenklich hinzu. Harry übermittelte das alles pflichtbewusst an Dumbledore, der gleich ganz geheimniskrämerisch wurde und begann, aufgeregt geflüsterte Gespräche mit Sirius in dunklen Ecken des Hauses zu führen. Nach ein bis zwei beunruhigenden Monaten weihte er Harry in die ganze Horkrux-Geschichte ein und erzählte, wie Sirius ihm geholfen hatte, das Rätsel um das Medaillon zu lösen.

Harry fand die Idee der Horkruxe natürlich zutiefst beängstigend, aber hauptsächlich war er begeistert, dass er Blaise berichten konnte, dass Dumbledore und Sirius keine anrüchige Affäre hatten.

Und weniger als ein Jahr später war Voldemort tot.

* * *

„Flotte Dreier lösen alle Probleme," sagte Blaise unbekümmert, nachdem Harry nach seinem Showdown mit dem Dunklen Lord von den Toten zurückgekehrt war. „Oh, und während du damit beschäftigt warst, die Welt zu retten und den Löffel abzugeben, hat Loony rausgefunden, dass sie schwanger ist. Ist natürlich meins. Denn meine Spermien sind potent und deine sind schwach und erbärmlich und traurig." Er tätschelte liebevoll Lunas Bauch.

„Wir sollten ihn James Sirius nennen," sagte Harry, hauptsächlich weil er Blaises mürrischen Blick sehen wollte. Er hatte einen ziemlich attraktiven mürrischen Blick drauf. „Und meine Spermien sind nicht erbärmlich. Oder traurig. Ich denke, sie sind sogar ziemlich stark und zufrieden."

„James Sirius ist ein guter Name," stimmte Luna zu. „Es wird aber doch ein Mädchen."

„Lily Sirius?" schlug Harry vor, denn sein Patenonkel hatte ihm eine ziemlich große Summe Gold im Austausch für ein oder zwei Namensvettern versprochen.

„Ähm, nein," antwortete Blaise und sechs Monate später kam die kleine Xenophilia Blaisette zur Welt. Sie hatte drei Eltern und vier Paten (Harry bestand auf Hermine und Ron und Blaise drohte mit fatalen Folgen, wenn Draco und Pansy nicht auch ihren Teil des Kindes abbekamen).

Und alles war gut, auch wenn Luna lebenslanges Hausverbot in Hogwarts bekam, nachdem sie der gesamten Schule einen äußerst anschaulichen Vortrag darüber gehalten hatte, wie energischer und regelmäßiger Sex alle Probleme des Lebens lösen kann.

* * *

 _Ach, warum, Gehirn, warum?_


End file.
